The instant invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a cleaner for a cutting torch tip, which provides a plurality of wires in a pattern as the orifices in the cutting torch tip, so as to clean all the orifices simultaneously.
There are available various conventional cleaning devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.